


Ruby Rose and the Star

by GrowingLore



Category: RWBY
Genre: Beowulf Grimm (RWBY), Child Ruby Rose (RWBY), Emblem origin (RWBY), Emotional Ruby Rose (RWBY), Flash back (RWBY), Geist Grimm (RWBY), Gen, Grimm (RWBY), Huntress (RWBY), Non-canon Goddess, Non-canon Mythology, Non-canon folktale, Non-canon myth, Past-Remnant (RWBY), Sad Ruby Rose (RWBY), Young Yang Xiao Long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrowingLore/pseuds/GrowingLore
Summary: When a small ball of light appears before Ruby Rose and shows her visions of memories long forgotten, Ruby decides to follow the Star in hopes that an ancient story will reunite her with a departed loved one.





	1. Should Have Brought Blake

**Author's Note:**

> Because I'm relatively new to fanfiction and by extension posting fanfiction. I thought I'd do some experimentation, and post a long fanfiction short story into smaller parts all at once.
> 
> I spend a lot of time of the RWBY Amino, Its actually where ideas for most of my fanfiction start and I usually post a lot of my Fanfics there first (in easily digestible bite-sized parts with images) though I do plan on slowly transitioning to doing that on Archive of Our Own. Anyway Amino User lia Manila made a post requesting fanfiction be made out of some images found on Anonamos701's DeviantArt page:  
> This is that story, taken into some unexpected directions. Hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby Rose follows a mysterious guide through the woods in hopes of finding someone she lost a long time ago. But the Creatures of Grimm lie in wait as the Red-Hooded huntress ventures away from her school and her allies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This began as a simple request to any Fanfic writers by RWBY Amino User: lia Manila. The request was to make a fanfiction using some artwork by Anonamos701 on Deviant Art (https://www.deviantart.com/anonamos701). What you're hopefully about to read is the result of that request.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy and if I lose you halfway through, please take the time to tell me why. I don't mean to sound unconfident about my work (This is honestly my best fanfic yet IMO), I've just been noticing that my hooks can be a little lacking sometimes and I'm always looking for ways to improve.
> 
> That's all for me, I hope to see you all at the bottom!

  Ruby reached the summit of the hill overlooking Beacon Academy. The Huntress stopped to admire the view. Her star, a small bright twinkle of light swirled around her like a dancing fairy before resting on Ruby’s shoulder.

  “Have you ever seen this view?” Ruby asked the Star.  
  The Star, as always, didn’t respond. It just flew off Ruby’s shoulder and headed towards the deep woods just outside Beacon. Stopping just before the woods, silently beckoning the young Huntress forward.

  “You're certainly excited to get wherever you're going,” Ruby remarked. Reluctantly she took one last look at the snow-capped towers of Beacon. She turned away and started heading towards the woods, only to find a pair of evil red eyes staring back at her.

  Ruby froze for a second her eyes turning toward the Star. It was still shining at the edge of the woods seemingly unaware of the Grimm hiding in the shadows.

[Corrisponding Artwork from the talented Anonamos701](https://www.deviantart.com/anonamos701/art/RWBY-End-of-Beacon-628700672) 

  Ruby had her Crescent Rose shotgun ready in the blink of an eye. She fired three times on the Grimm, the flash of lightning Dust bullets revealing the black furred and skeletal armor of a Beowulf. The creature howled in pain as electricity raced up its body, Ruby delivered a quickly well-aimed headshot killing the monster. It dropped to the ground and evaporated into black.  

  The Star zoomed back to Ruby in terror. Ruby smiled and held a hand out to the strange light. “Its okay, I would never let anything happen to you.”  
  Suddenly a dot of red in the shadows of the forest caught her eye.

_Of course, Beowulves hunt in packs._ Ruby would be kicking herself later for letting her guard down so quickly.

  A haunting howl echoed from the woods and was followed by many more howls in response.

  “Great, and now I have to deal with the whole pack and whoever else wants in,” she grumbled.

  She looked at the Star. “I’ll be able to see her if I follow you right?” Ruby asked.

  The Star just slowly floated in the direction of the woods. This time a little more hesitantly.

  “I’m taking that as a yes,” Ruby called.

  She let Crescent Rose unfold into Scythe mode and ran towards the woods. “This time you follow me, I’ll tell you when it's safe to come forward,” Ruby explained

  “They have an advantage in the woods so I need to play this sneaky, so stay out of sight... as well as you can,” she added, wondering how well she could sneak around in a bright red hood with a bright shooting star following her around.  

_Maybe I should have asked Blake if I could borrow her wardrobe. She’d definitely blend in here better than me._

  She looked towards the shining Star. _Well, nobody at Beacon could see it. So maybe the Grimm can’t either._ Ruby reasoned. _Maybe they’ll just think I’m hallucinating too._

  Using her Semblance Ruby rocketed herself to snow covered but stable looking tree branch. She nearly slipped on the branch when she landed but used Crescent Rose to grab the trunk and regained her balance.

_I should really ask Blake how she does this in heels._ Ruby thought as she steadied herself.

  Suddenly she heard a nearby howl and looked to see a second Beowulf looking at her from the ground a few trees away.  
  The Huntress launched herself into the air in a swarm of red petals and slammed her blade down through Beowulf's head killing it instantly before it could howl again.

  Some return howls echoed in the distance and Ruby launched herself onto another tree branch. This time with a perfect landing.  

  The Huntress saw three Beowolves running towards her previous location. She also heard a few more responding howls a short distance away.

_You know what,_ Ruby thought. _I should have just brought Blake._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts, critiques, and your best Space Armadillo artwork is welcome in the comment section (That might make sense by the end).  
> Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!


	2. Memories of a Lost Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending some time slaying Grimm in the Forest. Ruby Rose stops to rest and asks her Guide to remind her why she's on this quest.  
> An old story from ancient Remnant is told from a memory that can never be repeated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's part 2 and I have to warn you: This is where things get crazy and where I bring in some head-canons of mine as well as create some non-canon folklore for a world that I feel needs it.  
> Hope you enjoy!

 [Doesn't exactly match what's happening, but its really cool and it was in the request, so...](https://www.deviantart.com/anonamos701/art/RWBY-Last-Bastion-639953463)

  Ruby let the _Calm_ wash over her. A light bit of meditation she’d learned in combat school.

  Emotion, particularly negative ones, were like spotlights for Grimm. The best Huntresses were the ones who could use the _Calm_ to hide their emotions and make it harder for Grimm to see their targets.

  The three Beowolves below her were circling the spot where their comrade had died. Seemingly oblivious to Ruby’s presence.

  Ruby looked back towards the forest's edge. The Star was hovering on a branch a few trees behind her. Ruby held up a hand signaling the Star to wait. Then she looked below.

  The _Calm_ didn’t allow for any strong emotions but Ruby was sure a little bit of joyful anticipation wouldn’t set off any alarms and so she let out a cold smile. She preferred to be out in the open when it came to combat. More room for her scythe and easier to snipe targets from a distance.

 _Still,_ She mused _. I bet I can make this fun._

  In one smooth motion, she reloaded Crescent Rose with a click. The circle of Grimm reacted to the sound and looked up only for the Huntress to suddenly appeared in front of them, before the Grimm could react Ruby did a three-hundred and sixty-degree slash with her scythe, severing the creatures heads with a second smoothe motion.

_Yeah, this is still going to be fun._

  Ruby launched herself back into the trees and signaled Star to move forward.  

  For the next hour, Ruby continued her ambush tactics. Emerging from the trees slaying every Grimm on the ground then rushing back to the trees to repeat the process. It wasn’t perfect. Some branches were more slippery or even weaker then they looked and Ruby ended up falling twice right in front of her targets. Luckily she never encountered more than five Grimm at a time and she was able to quickly recover and slay them with little problem.

  The tree’s made sniping difficult. Branches constantly got in the way of her shots and the Beowulves moved through the thick snow like it wasn’t even there. However, in a weird way, her lack of view came in handy. She once accidentally shot off a distant tree branch and noticed that many Grimm rushed to the sound of its fall in curiosity.

 _Hmm, this could be useful._ Ruby thought with a smile.

  From then on Ruby would occasionally shoot off a distant tree branch when she thought some of the Beowulf packs were getting a little too big. It usually had them splitting in two. One group went toward the sound of the shot the other headed for the fallen branch. Making things much more manageable for the Hooded Huntress.  

  After a while, the sound of howls ringing through the snowy forest started to die down. Ruby dropped herself onto the ground as a light snowfall began.

  The Star zipped in front of her and danced in the air excitedly.

  “Yeah, I think... I think I got most... of them” She said suddenly feeling a wave of exhaustion hit her.

 _I should rest just for a bit,_ Ruby realized. _My aura’s been running on fumes for too long._

  She spotted a clean stump just ahead and plopped her butt down, breathing heavily. She let her aura disengage and felt the rush of numbing cold replace it.

  “Don’t worry Star, I just need to rest a bit, I’ll be moving in a bit.”

  The Star simply continued to dance around Ruby like something out of ballet.

  “Hey, can you let me see her again?” the Huntress asked.

  The Star froze mid-dance. After a second it flew right in front of Ruby in silent confirmation.

  “Thank you,” said Ruby. She reached out her arm and the Star settled itself upon her palm. Ruby brought the little light close to her staring hard into the core of this strange thing she’d found.

  There was a blinding flash of light and when Ruby regained focus she wasn’t sitting on the stump she wasn’t in the forest, and she wasn’t even cold anymore. Instead, she was standing in front of her house back in Patch on a warm summer night.

  Sitting on some lawn chairs right in front of the house was the entire Rose-Xiao Long household from ten years ago. Her father Tai-Yang, Her sister Yang, her mother Summer, and Ruby herself barely four years old all sat looking up at the beautiful night sky.

  Ruby walked over to the family. As always they paid no attention to her, allowing her to eye each of them closely looking for imperfections in the illusion. Yang’s was still wearing a beanie hat after Tai-Yang’s first attempt to cut his daughters hair. Tai’s hand still had the bandage from what Yang did during that fiasco.

  Summer Rose held her young daughter in her lap with little Ruby bundled up in her mother's long white cloak. Older Ruby grinned at her younger self.

 _Wow, I knew I was adorable but not that adorable._ Ruby thought, smiling at herself. _Ooo, and look at Yang! I just want to give her one of those big Yang hugs she gives me._

  “Look there’s one!” Said Yang. She pointed up at the sky excitedly.

  “Good job little sun dragon.” Said Tai. “Now who do you think that star was for?”

  Yang shrugged. “I don’t know. My friend lost her cat, maybe he was telling her he’s okay?”

  Summer and Tai chuckled at that one. “Sounds like a great message to send dear,” said, Summer.

  “Mommy, why do stars have messages?” Little Ruby asked.

  “Well you see dear, they don’t really have...” Tai began. But summer quickly cut him off.

  “Today, they're just falling rocks from space.” Summer stated. Then with a grin, she began “However long ago...”

  “Here we go,” Ruby said with a nostalgic grin.

  Her mother loved telling her children stories. Every time she left on a mission she’d come back with a new storybook about some great hero and some nights she’d recite old folktales from memory. This was one of those nights

  “...There was once a man and woman deeply in love.” Summer continued. “But sadly the woman passed away and ascended to the heavens to be with the Gods. The man was beside himself with grief at losing his dearly beloved, and the woman now in the land of the dead couldn’t stand being without her husband. They both begged the Gods to let the two see each other at least once a year.”

  “But the Gods were not keen on disrupting the barrier between life and death and so refused. However, the daughter of the Light God heard the couple's pleas and so conspired to set up a way for the dead to visit the living. This Goddess was in charge of writing the Gods favorite stories into the night sky for all to remember. So she asked one of the stars to go down to the mortal world and tell the grieving man where he could find his wife.”

  “How do you write stories into the sky?” Yang interrupted. “There are no letters.” she pointed out.

  Summer gave another knowing smile. “Well, that’s another story I’ll have to tell after this one.”

  “Tell it now!” the younger Ruby begged.

  “Don’t you want to hear how a family was reunited?” Summer asked.

  Young Ruby sighed. “I want to know this story first. You can just skip to the end of the first one.”

  “Seconded” Tai chipped in.

  Summer gave him a scowl. Tai just shrugged, “Sorry honey, but bedtimes soon.”

  “Fine, how about I’ll tell you who the Daughter of Light was first.” Summer relented. “You’ll probably understand the whole story better anyway.”

  Summer pointed her finger up to a certain section of the sky. “You see that section of stars? The ones that look like two arrows clashing?”

  The younger Ruby nodded like she understood but the older one knew that she had just seen a bunch of twinkling dots.

  “Whatever gets you to the story the fastest, huh kiddo.” Ruby joked aloud. As always, the family seemed oblivious to her presence.

  “I’ve told you, girls, the tale of the two brothers, right?”

  Ruby and Yang nodded. “Once upon a time there was Dark Brother and the Light Brother who kept fighting until they finally got along and made people.” Yang recited.

  “Right,” Summer confirmed. “But there’s actually more to the story. You see some books say that the Brother of Light had a daughter. This Daughter of Light desperately wanted her father and uncle to stop fighting. And so she asked the stars for help. She told the stars to arrange themselves to form pictures in the night sky.”

  Summer spread out her arms wide and looked to the sky. “When she was done she showed her work to the Brothers. Saying “look upon my work dear Father and Uncle. Using light and darkness I can put whatever story you like up onto the night sky for all to see!”

  “And that’s what stopped them from fighting?” Yang asked.

  Summer did a noncommittal shrug. “Maybe. At the very least it got the brothers thinking. In the end, she never stopped putting pictures in the sky.” Summer pointed to another section of the sky. “That constellation I showed you is her signature. Even Gods like to always sign their work.”

  “Right next to it you can see some of your favorite stories,” Tai explained. He started pointing out various constellations “That line of dots, that’s the Girl in the Tower, that group of stars there is the Four Maidens, and over there is the Shallow Sea.”

  “So what about the husband and wife?” young Ruby asked.

  “There over there” Summer pointed. “If you connect the dots with those stars you can see two people holding hands.”

  “But how’d they get there!” Ruby asked

  So now you're interested in that story?” Summer kidded.

  “Yes!” Ruby exclaimed. “Please finish it, Mommy!”

  “Okay honey.” Summer relented. “Where was I..?”

  “The Daughter of Light sent a star holding a memory of the woman to the man,” the older Ruby provided.

  Summer repeated Ruby’s words perfectly as the world darkened around them. Ruby had reached the end of the memory. The world turned completely black.

  Ruby opened her eyes. She was back on the cold stump deep in the forest. Snow was still falling and Ruby spotted a few stars between the darkening clouds.

 [Corrisponding artwork by Anonamos701](https://www.deviantart.com/anonamos701/art/RWBY-Brave-Shine-630189844)

  She looked back to the star still sitting in her hand. “That’s what you are right?” Ruby asked. “You're a message from the dead. A message from her right?”

  The Star simply leaped off her hand and flew forward, urging Ruby onward.

  “You know, I’m suddenly realizing Yang might have been the logical one this time!” Ruby called out.

_Darn, did I really just say that? WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING OUT HERE!_

  The Star was still patiently waiting for the Huntress. Ruby sighed, stood up and continued to follow her guide.

  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, did I lose any of you with that little trip?  
> Tell me below what you thought of my little addition to the folklore of Remnant and do you like my interpretation of Summer Rose?  
> This part of the story was much more difficult to write then I thought so I'm really curious to know if anyone else sees some of the flaws I was never able to work out.
> 
> See you in the next one everybody!


	3. Night of Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby Rose continues her quest in the hopes that the legends of communing with the departed through stars are true. However, she soon finds herself being chased by a dark presence that sweeps her into a battle not fought on Remnant for centuries!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so you know how last time I said things were going to get crazy... Yeah, looking back I'm pretty sure here's where things really get crazy.  
> Hope you all enjoy!

  Ruby had to start using the light of her scroll as she continued through the ever-darkening forest. Eventually, the Star led her out of the forest and into a large snow-covered clearing. The star stopped at the edge of the woods and Ruby did the same. 

  She surveyed the area. She spotted a large tree in the distance that overlooked a small icy lake. Otherwise, the field was just as white with snow as anywhere else.

  Ruby crossed her arms feeling the cold despite her aura and started walking towards the tree. “So what now?” Ruby asked “In the story, the woman was on a high mountaintop. Is my mom supposed to be over there by the lake?”

  The light suddenly bolted into Ruby’s arms like a scared bird.

  “What’s wrong!” Ruby exclaimed. “Is there more Grimm!?”

  Then suddenly she heard it. The forest behind her was suddenly filled with the distant sound of a distant battle. Warrior cries, loud bangs, inhuman roars, and death curdles began to echo through the trees and somehow sounding closer and closer.

  Ruby spun around and saw nothing. Just shadowy trees illuminated by the moon now peeking through the clouds. Except the shadows seemed to be getting longer and coming closer and closer? Ruby closed her eyes and looked again. The shadows were definitely racing towards her and getting faster, bringing the sounds of battle with them.

  Before Ruby could even begin to register the event she was shooting with Crescent Rose. The bullets passed through the shadow and only seemed to make it move faster.

  “Hang on!” Ruby yelled. She made a sharp turn and launched herself forward in a storm of petals. She landed or rather crashed into the snow a few seconds later over a mile away from where she was before. But still a ways away from the tree.

_   Nice work dum dum. You used up your aura fighting Beawolves and staying warm. Should have given yourself more time to rest. _

  Ruby picked herself up and looked at how far the shadow was and gasped. The shadow had nearly tripled its speed and become a dark wave across the landscape. Ruby scrambled into a run, the Star already ahead of her.

  ‘What is that thing!?” Ruby exclaimed.

  The Star just kept moving towards the tree forcing Ruby to keep up with the sounds of battle growing so louder and louder until Ruby could feel the shadow right on her heels.

  _Come on Speed, just give me one more burst. I just need one good booster rocket._

  Ruby reached deep inside herself looking for any scrap of extra aura. There was barely anything left but Ruby figured anything was better than just running and letting the thing get her.

  Ruby pulled all the aura she could find and felt the cold air rush into her body. Then she leaped into the air and let the petals carry her forward at incredible speed. Ruby grabbed the Star in mid-flight and rocketed forward another fifty feet in a split second. Then she crashed into the snow and skidded to a halt.

  “Did we... make it?” Ruby asked weakly. Then the shadow swept over her.

  Ruby woke up in the middle of a war. All around her the air was filled with smoke, explosions, and the sound of metal hitting metal. Warriors armed with ancient weaponry and armor clashed against one another all around her.

  Ruby looked around trying to get her bearings. Her ears rung with the sounds of guttural battle cries and death screams. Suddenly she spotted the star floating a few feet away from her.

  “What is this!” Ruby yelled. “Where are we!”

  The Star didn’t answer of course and instead just zoomed ahead of her... towards a familiar looking tree a short distance away. A humanoid form stood at the base of the tree cloaked in a soft light.

  Ruby stared dumbfounded for a few seconds. Then she ran as fast as she could toward that tree trying to avoid the horror that surrounded her.

  Her aura was spent, her body was exhausted and the snow had been replaced with discarded weapons, mud and many other things Ruby didn’t want to think about. Yet Ruby still found the strength to keep moving. A few times she had to stop in order to avoid a fire dust explosion. Another time she had to circle a brawl taking place in front of her path. Not one living soul ever seemed to notice her presence and Ruby was more than thankful for that.

  As the red hooded huntress got ever closer to the tree she began the glowing figure became ever clearer. It was wearing a long white cloak with ribbons of light flowing upward from the base.

  “MOM!” Ruby screamed.

  There was a loud inhuman howl followed by a chorus of similar howls, screeches, and roars. Ruby and every one of the warriors suddenly stopped and looked around. 

  Though the smoke and fire made it difficult to spot them Ruby could see the pale white of their claws and armor moving through the smoke.

  “GRIMM!!!” one of the warriors called. The others around him started echoing the same word, over and over again.

  Ruby watched in shock as one warrior who was a few seconds away from murdering his opponent with an ax, begrudgingly helped his enemy up. The two exchanged a brief angry stare, exchanged a few harsh words in a language that Ruby didn’t recognize. Then they raised their weapons and rushed into the smoke to face the Grimm.

  Ruby stared in disbelief as nearly the same thing happened all around her. Enemy soldiers reluctantly shook hands, angrily then directed their efforts to fight the Grimm.

_I knew this happened in wars sometimes, but I didn’t think it would be so... formal._ Ruby thought.

  Her thoughts were interrupted as sword nearly sliced her eyes mid-flight. Ruby instinctively spun into a defensive stance with her scythe and faced her attacker. A massive clump of armor and weapons that vaguely looked humanoid was attacking the Warriors.

  “Giest!” a man cried before the metal Geist Grimm sent him flying with a single sweep of its arm and threw a random assortment of sharp objects at the man’s comrades with its other arm.

  Ruby nearly ran in to join the fight, before she stopped herself.

  _Stop, your out of aura, you’ll only be in the way._ She told herself. _I just need to get to mom! She’ll know what’s going on, she always does._

  Ruby turned away from the battle and continued to run desperately towards the tree.

  Chaos surrounded her as she ran, swords, spears, and people littered the ground. Ruby forced herself to look away and just kept moving. The Star remained within arms reach of her continuing to guide her forward. When she heard the heavy footsteps behind her she didn’t even bother to look behind her she just kept running with Crescent Rose in hand. What little of her aura she had gained was going straight into invigorating her muscles and lungs so she could keep running. In one last desperate sprint, she was a stone’s throw away from the figure. 

  She just managed to yell out “MOM!” and the Cloaked figure slowly turned its head.

  Ruby stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the face under the hood. The face was definitely feminine like her mother’s but Ruby couldn’t make out a single detail.   
The figure just turned around and looked right past Ruby like she wasn't even there.

  “Mom? It's me, Ruby.” The huntress said as she ventured further forward now a little slower despite the chaos of noise she heard behind her. Doubt had begun to creep into her mind.

  The star suddenly bolted forward and zoomed around the cloaked figure. She swiped at the star, clearly trying to catch it but the Star was having none of it and zoomed back to Ruby who caught the little light in her hands. The hooded woman suddenly seemed to take notice of her.

  “Um... I got your message,” Ruby stated meekly, inching further forward careful to avoid the thick roots of the tree. “You sent the Star for me right?”   
The figure just stared at her. Ruby still couldn’t make out any details of the hooded woman’s face but she got the sense that she was being looked at with utter confusion.

  Ruby was about to ask if she had possibly come to the wrong place when a powerful roar echoed through the sky. 

  Ruby looked up in time to see the silhouette of a gigantic Wyvern Grimm pass under the moon, then felt the hurricane wind of its wing beats as it passed over.

  Ruby’s jaw dropped. She’d heard the stories but no one had seen a Wyvern in centuries.

_   What is this place where am I!? _

  Large birdlike wings suddenly expanded from the hooded woman’s shoulders. Ruby could hardly gasp at their beauty before suddenly the woman was floating in front of her. 

  R uby screamed and fell backward in surprise, landing at the base of the tree.

  The hooded woman stared down at her. Her wings, cloak, and streams of energy emanating from it all looked like she was about to be pulled into the sky any minute.

  Ruby felt her heart stop as she began to make out details on the woman’s face. Her hair was long and black with shades of crimson, and she had a roundish pale face with piercing silver eyes.   
  “It is you!” Ruby exclaimed. Tears began to form on her face. “It's really you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you all think of that?   
> When I posted this on Amino I ended the chapter right when the shadow passed over her. Would have been some cliff hanger, right? But I figured with the different format it kind of looked too short.
> 
> All critiques welcome, see you all in the next chapter!


	4. Armadillo's in the Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby finally reaches the end of her journey and meets the one who sent the Star to her. However, it seems the one she came to see has an unexpected gift that Ruby never wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are at the end. Things only get crazier from here and I hope you like and cry about what I'm about to give you.

  “I didn’t think you’d remember me.” Said the woman. Her voice seemed to echo throughout the world drowning out the chaos around them. She reached out a gloved hand and asked: “May I have my star back?”

  Barely thinking about Ruby opened her hand to find the Star still there despite her fall. Using Crescent Rose to steady herself, Ruby handed the Star off to the woman.

 [Corresponding Artwork by Anonamos701](https://www.deviantart.com/anonamos701/art/RWBY-To-the-Beginning-641247650)

  She accepted it with a smile. “You’ve been a naughty little messenger. Unless the old man’s preference in vessels has changed in the past few centuries. She said to the Star.

  “I have so much I want to tell you!” Ruby exclaimed, wiping the tears from her eyes. “I couldn’t get Yang or Dad to come, but they all miss you a lot! Oh and me and Yang both became Huntresses at the same time and on the same team! I’ve made so many new friends and...”

  “I’m so sorry child,” The woman interrupted. “Have we met somewhere before?”

  Ruby suddenly stopped, her body felt frozen. “...What?”

  The star suddenly zipped from the woman’s hand and hovered around the woman’s ear like it was whispering some secret. The woman nodded. “Oh, I see.” She said as understanding suddenly donned on her.

  The hooded woman suddenly turned to Ruby looking apologetic. “My deepest apologies dear child, it is my fault for deceiving you. You see I am the Daughter of Light.”

  “...what? Ruby said feeling new tears form.

  “The Daughter of Light, Niece to the Dark Brother, She Who Writes on the Night, Goddess of Constellations, Patron of Lost Travelers and Storytellers, Queen of the Stars, Messenger of the Dead, and many more titles,” The Daughter explained. “My curse so rarely affects my family that I sometimes forget it. You see as punishment for helping to break the boundary between worlds, my elders cursed me to forever resemble the lost loves of mortals. It didn’t sound so bad at first until you go for a morning walk in your favorite little human village and...”

  Suddenly the Daughter stopped and a huge grin appeared on her face. “Wait, why bother telling you when I can show you the whole story!”

  She floated a few feet away and snapped her fingers. In less than a second time seemed to freeze around them. Then abruptly collapsed and shrunk into a small black puddle under the Daughter’s feet. Ruby found herself back in the snow covered field in the cold night still under the same tree.

  “I hope this Night wasn’t too frightening for you.” Daughter gestured to the black puddle under her. I meant it for some friends of mine who I guess aren’t coming. This poor thing always has trouble telling you humans apart.”

  She turned to the star and gave the same displeased expression Summer Rose used to give her daughters. “I don’t care what eyes she has, you don’t bring a mortal to an immortal party.”

  The star fell to the ground in shame.

  “Crybaby,” The Daughter muttered. She then snapped her fingers and the partly cloudy sky suddenly became clear. She pointed up to the constellation of the two lovers holding hands.

  “I’m sure your mother must have told you this story but I’m going to tell it better than...”

  “YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HER!” Ruby cried out in anger.

  The goddess stopped, looking at a loss for words. Seeming to finally take notice of Ruby’s tears.

  “I’m sorry.” She said finally. “But life and death... there’s a delicate balance and...”

  “Let me talk to her!” Ruby yelled.

  The Daughter seemed taken aback. “I wish I could, but even if she still remains in the Between, My father and his brother have made the rules very clear. I can’t break them again,”

  “SHUT UP!” Ruby screamed. She pointed at the lovers' constellation and looked at the Daughter with pleading eyes. “Please, I followed the story just like he did. You don’t need to bring her back, just... let me talk to her at least once. Like you did for them,”

  The Goddess stared back at her with pity and for a second it looked like she was about to speak, then she turned away. “From what this star has told me,” she gestured to the Star that had guided Ruby there. “You have some truly great memories of this person. But it was decided long ago that the dead would not interact with the living. I will not allow anyone especially a child to suffer the consequences of such an action,”

  “But...” Ruby felt her heart go numb. “That’s not fair,” she said in a small voice.

  The Daughter suddenly gave her a hard stare. “What did you say?”

  “THAT’S NOT FAIR!” Ruby shouted. Anger and grief were colliding inside of her. “I’m not letting you go until you let me see her!”

  A look of anger crossed the Goddesses face. The black pool under her began to bubble and the star began to dance around her erratically.  
Fear suddenly rushed into Ruby’s body as the air filled with the Daughter’s anger. Then the anger receded, the Daughter's face adopted a look of calm. “No, I’m not going to make that mistake.” She muttered.

  The Daughter of Light turned back to the sky and looked up towards the Tower constellation. “I came here to try and settle a feud between two... acquaintances of mine,” she said longingly. “But I suppose they’ve grown tired of me too.” She turned back to Ruby and drifted closer to the girl.

  Ruby wondered if she should run but before she could move the Goddess laid a warm hand on her shoulder.

  “Maybe it isn’t fair to you, and I do think that the planet is a lesser place without...” She paused and looked back towards the star who was floating around like some giant firefly over the Night puddle. The star acknowledged her glance with a flash and the Daughter continued. “Without Summer Rose in it.” she finished.

  “So...?” Ruby asked still feeling warm tears flow down her face.

  “I won’t bring her to you, It’s okay if you can’t let her go just yet but please; I beg of you, don’t seek her out. That path will only lead to disaster.”

  “So, that’s it? Ruby asked. “I came here for nothing?”

  “No, you came here to inspire me.” The Goddess said with a smile. “I’ve decided that this Summer Rose person deserves to be remembered!”

  She tapped the burning rose emblem on Ruby’s cloak. “This is the sign of the daughters of House Rose, correct?”

  Ruby nodded feeling a little confused.

  The Goddess nodded back looking excited. “I haven’t done this in years. Hope I still have the talent for it.” She looked around the sky. Until her eyes settled. “There!” she said pointing at a small clump of stars just below the moon. “I’ve been looking for something to do there for eons. Right now I think it's supposed to be an armadillo holding up the moon but that just sounds silly.”

  The Daughter snapped her fingers and the night rushed to her side and formed a long black staff. With another snap, the Star zipped towards her and stopped just above the staff.

  The Daughter glared at the little light. “Just because I got inspired does not excuse your behavior.” She pointed at Ruby. “She’s a Warrior, I wanted a Wizard. Now get going.”

  The Star zipped towards Ruby did a quick goodbye spin then rushed back to the black staff to become a spearhead of pure light. The Goddess smiled and took the new spear of dark and light. She aimed for the Armadillo in the sky then threw the spear. It rocketed through the air and literally pierced the sky. The clump of stars suddenly erupted into blinding flash before going completely black.

  “What...” Ruby began

  The Daughter held up a hand. “Wait for it.”

  The Blackness suddenly burst with light. Stars and darkness swirled together until they formed into a rose engulfed in flame.

  Ruby stared at the sight of her emblem burned in the sky for a few seconds before returning to just a random assortment of dots in the night sky.

  “Well, how’s that?” The Daughter of Light asked, looking proud.

  “That’s it...” Ruby asked. Her shock suddenly turned to anger, “That’s all you can do!” she spat.

  The Goddess raised an eyebrow. “Yes, and it's more than my father would give you.”

  “IT'S JUST A BUNCH OF DOTS!”

  “Yes, but now people will look at it and be reminded of the great Summer Rose; Slayer of Monsters, Mother of Warriors.” The Daughter of Light leaned down and smiled. “I’m sorry young one, but that’s all that the dead are allowed to be now: Reminders.” she returned to looking out at the sky like it was some massive art piece. “That’s why I loved my time here. I feel like I understand what it means to be a mortal when I’m down here.” She turned back to Ruby and smiled. “I think it's time for you to return. You’ve been an unexpected pleasure to have, I look forward to seeing if you live up to the legacy of your bloodline.”

  Before Ruby could object the Daughter of Light spread her wings and the world was engulfed in light.

  “Come BACK!” Ruby screamed. Suddenly she found herself in her bed back at Beacon. She looked around in shock,

  _How’d I get back here, was it a dream, where’d I go again?_

  She vaguely remembered chasing a little ball of light, wandering into a nightmare, and then meeting someone who looked like her mother but wasn’t. She couldn’t quite remember the context just that whatever the dream was it had made her exhausted, sad, frustrated and annoyed.

  Suddenly the door to her room burst open and Yang rushed in. “RUBY!” She shouted. Then rushed in to give her a big hug. “We’ve been looking everywhere for you!”

  “You... have?” Ruby said still feeling dazed from her dream and now the lack of circulation.

  Yang released her. “Yeah, you were supposed to be resting right here from that concussion you got.” she pointed an accusing finger. “You weren’t doing that.”

  Ruby looked down at her bed and the pajamas she was wearing. “I...wasnt?”

  Yang shook her head. “Don’t try to fool me, sis. I came here hours ago and you and Crescent Rose were nowhere to be found.”

  _Right, that’s what I did... but why?_

  Ruby still couldn’t remember, it must have been some concussion.

  “At least tell me you didn’t follow that hallucination into the woods, right?”

  “Hallucination?” Ruby asked.

  “Yeah, do you not remember? You saw a bright light that brought back some childhood memories or something.”

  Ruby shook her head. Only getting bits and pieces.

  “Wow, did you hit your head again?” Yang asked.

Ruby shrugged, “Maybe?”

  “Wow, a concussion that wipes out the other concussion. The school nurse couldn’t believe the last one, I don’t know how she’s going to react to this one.”

  “Yeah...” Ruby looked out the window and saw the moon rising in the distance as night fell. Something caught Ruby’s eye. She rushed to the window and opened it wide. Looking out to see a small collection of stars under the moon.

_Why do I feel like those are important?_

  “Greeting Miss Rose,” came a voice from below. “Enjoying the stars?”

  Ruby looked down to see Professor Ozpin standing on the ground below her.

  “I...I think so?” Ruby responded unsurely.

  “I see,” said Ozpin. “Tell me do you know that constellation just below the moon?”

  Yang poked her head out the window and smiled. “That’s the Silver Rose,” she said. “I don’t remember the story behind it but it was the basis for our mother’s emblem.”

  Ruby looked at the stars feeling confused. She didn't remember that.

  Oz just gazed back up at the stars musing over the answer.

  “Something wrong Professor?” Ruby asked.

  “No, nothing,” Oz admitted. Then he looked up to Ruby and smiled. “It’s just, I could have sworn that a few hours ago, that constellation was supposed to be an Armadillo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how'd this format work out for you all? You made it here so I assume what I wrote was engaging enough but did you find having to constantly click to get to the next page annoying?  
> Tell me did I succeed in delivering any gut punches or did you all tune out after you realized that Summer Rose was never in this fanfic (outside of a flashback)? What did you think of the Daughter of Light? What did you think of me making a connection to our Paragon of Goodness with the Witch of all Evil? Does this story have a happy or tragic ending? I personally think this is a tragic story, that Armadillo was my favorite constellation.  
> One final Thank You to RWBY Amino user lia Manila for the request and Anonymos701 (https://www.deviantart.com/anonamos701/art/RWBY-To-the-Beginning-641247650) for the fantastic artwork.
> 
> Have a good one everybody!

**Author's Note:**

> Special Thanks to lia Manila for the suggestion and Anonamos701 for creating such awesome artwork!  
> Leave any opinions on my work in the comments below, I don't get nearly enough criticism for the crazy things I do in my writing.  
> See ya in the next one!


End file.
